Forum:Fanon Community Legions
Dark Seer has given me the go ahead, and so here we go. What I plan to do is have the community essentially create two Fanon Legions which we can call our own for established fanon. Until GW decides to reveal their lost Legions and Primarchs, we will have our own which everyone can add to, provided it fits canon and makes sense. We need to decide on several things here before we even think of beginning. Please respond to each of the following in your post. ---- A. Remember, Horus gained the allegiance of fully half the Primarchs. The Loyal Legion has been excommunicated for some unknown reason; however, if we agree, we could allow one instance to alter canon and stop it from being excommunicated, thus allowing for it to be expanded more. The other Legion has turned to chaos, along with it's Primarch; that's not up for debate. Share your thoughts on the Loyal Primarch and Loyal Legion. Excommunicate or not? B. Should II or XI be loyal and vice versa? Simply a formality question. C. Give your ideas for Legion II's name and it's Primarch's name. Also do the same for Legion XI. On a side-note, share your thoughts for name themes as well. D. Discuss themes for the Legion we can use once names have been decided. ---- A. I vote for this one instance to alter canon. I think the writing opportunities outweigh breaking the canon of excommunication. Think of all the Chapters that can come from the Loyal Legion. I'm normally a staunch supporter of canon, but I'll break stride just this once. B. I don't care; I can go either way n this question. C. I have no ideas on Legion names. I'll fork some up later. As for the Primarchs, how about something themed. Roboute had a fancy name, so why not have another fancy name? The other Primarch, who has fallen, might want to have a darker name. D. Themes? I was thinking of a german or russian themed legion that centers around the usage of mass assaults and blitzkriegs. For example, the Ultramarines are based off of Rome. They use shortswords and advanced tactics. KuHB1aM 01:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) My two cents (credits?) A) Rather than being excommunicated, what about lost in some other way? Like the Legion of the Damned or something? Or sent beyond the Galaxy for some reason known only to the Emperor. After all, given thaat they cast a Shadow in the Warp, there's no way the Emperor couldn't have felt the Tyranids coming. And now that the 'Nids are here, the Legion's back. If the High Lords of Terra were willing to waste how many regiments after Armageddon to prevent mass panic, it's not unlikely that they wouldn't erase records of a Legion sent to combat a menace that ate whole Galaxies or who just disappeared. B)I don't mind which Legion is loyal and which isn't. C) Loyal Legion Title: Red Lances Homeworld: Orpheus Prime Primarch: Gerax Ryker Lost: Sent beyond the verges of the galaxy to slow or prevent the Tyranid threat. Records purged to prevent massed panic in the face of Tyranid invasion. Combat Doctrine: Massed anti-personnel firepower. Favoured Special Weapons: Flamers and Plasma Guns. Favoured Heavy Weapons: Heavy Bolters. Numbers reduced from constant combat with the Tyranids and unable to replace lost gene seed. Chaos Legion Title: Marauding Blades Homeworld: Daegar III Primarch: Vaust Helgar Excommunicated: Joined Horus in the Heresy. The Legion slaughtered the inhabitants of the entire Torrigan System to distill their essences into an elixir that to all intents and purposes, rendered them invulnerable. Records purged to accomodate repopulation of the Torrigan System after the Heresy. Combat Doctrine: Close Assault, while Sorcerors distill the essences of their foes. Numbers reduced as Elixir renders them immortal, but not invulnerable. Once the Elixir wore off, many Brethren succumb to incurred wounds. ---- ''Run4My Talk'' My Ideas A)like Run4 i like the idea of having one of the legions lost but i doubt the emperor would foresee the coming of the 'nids.Instead i thing he would have seen the awakening of the necrons again and sent a legion to wipe them out with the legion then vanishing. B)Same as run and Kuh C) Chaos Legion Name.Black Reapers Loyalist Legion Name'''White Fires D)Im not sure on the combat doctrine. Vegas adict 11:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I could have a shot A) I agree, gotta break the rules sometime :P B) I would say II be loyal, and XI be the traitor. C) For the loyals, how about Exalted Swords? And for chaos, how about Cataclysmic Abnormalities? D) Dont have any suggestions here. the Seer from darkness A) like run4's lost ideas '''Name: The Stalkers *Theme: African *Specialization: Jungle warfare (black catachan space marines) *Homeworld: Catachan (Before becoming a guard planet) *Reason for Deletion: before hesery, before Ullanor, their primarch was found, dead.The legion was grief stricken at this fact and many committed suicide, the emperor sent them on a missio to make them the most glorious heros when they returned, they were sent to kill nids) Okay, here's an idea A) I think the loyal Legion should conform to canon B) II Loyal, XI traitor. C) No idea;; I'm fine with anything. D) How's his for a theme: speed demons. They'd be the Chaos equivalent to the White Scars, like the Iron Warriors to the Imperial Fists; they'd specialize in lightning warfare, making use of attack bikes and other fast vehicles. We haven't heard so much about them because during the battle of Terra siege of the Imperial Palace, their Primarch grew impatient waiting for reinforcements, and led his legion to attack the Imperial Palace; the unsupported legion was devestated by the Imperial defenses, and their primarch was slain in single combat with Sanguinus. After the death of Horus, they were one of the first Legions to retreat, earning them the enmity of other Traitors. Rather than retreating to the Eye of Terror, they scattered to the far edges of the galaxy; they have wandered the stars ever since, scattered tribes of barbarian warriors, swooping down on unsuspecting worlds, brushing aside all resistance, then carrying off everything they want- slaves, food, fuel, weapons. Well, whaddya think? Fury Unending Well I reckon most of us have forgotten bout this little project... I reckon we fire it up, should all prob agree on colours to go with the legions as well or put it to a vote. Also like to throw in we dont 'have' to make one or both of the legions a chaos legion unless they fell to chaos earlier than the heresy. Like 'Mechanicum' says, "those legions are lost to us forever." I'd recommend: *The Marauding Blades (Or whatever were gonna call em) were the XIth Primarch and during travel through the warp the Primarch succumbed to Chaos. *The Marauding Blades could be the Traitor name and they could have changed it from Exalted Swords. *I like the idea that the Primarch was slain in single combat by either Sanguinius or Leman Russ but not on Terra, prior to the heresy on some other world. Most fled from this rather than be taken captive, and wander the border worlds. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 06:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 'This Legion Sucks???' A. I say not excomunicated B. II Loyal, XI Traitor. That's how I've always thought of them. C. For Chaos I like that speed demon ideas. For Loyalist I sort of like the idea of Sigmar as the primarch. They use to hint that it was him before they changed their minds. If not Sigmar then some one Sigmar like from a medieval time period perhaps. FOr a name I had came up with the Starhammers. D. If we go with a sigmar type influence than I would say get inspiration from the rennaissance and perhaps even the vatican. Alternatively perhaps a Samurai/Ancient Japanese of Napoleonic inspiration.Thisarmysucks 15:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Dishonoured legions' A) excomunicated as on a quest of redemption for defying the emperor B) Both loyal as have been sent on quest of redemption for defying the emperor's ruling with their history purged pending on their return.(All custoden captains keep this promise for the emperor) II-Iron Destoryers Primarch-Janos Hark Personality-short tempered, honourable, Fair minded Homeworld-Hiveworld of Damicus Combat doctrine-Moblie warfare high numbers of rhinos,land raiders and predators few devastator squads,use of armoured charges and blitzkrieg. Had female astartes(reason for banishment) XI-Winter Legion Primarch-Ardun Wulfsbane Personality-Calm,controlled and honourible honoring his word be it to a commoner or the emperor. Homeworld-deathworld of Winter (named after the one season reason for pale skin and white hair of natives) Combat doctrine-Defensive warfare , heavy weapons,firesupport heavy in tanks, line holders, extreme condition combat e.g sub zero temperatures and vaccum combat